Third Consecutive Adventure
by Cocoaflower
Summary: When a sudden attack hit the first and tenth generation, Tsuna was barely saved when he was transported by Vongola Primo to an alternative world and his whole Vongola family in tatters, some dead, some missing. His plan: to defeat the Nilqua Famiglia and a traitor in an alternate universe so his family and friends could be alive again. Sequel to T.C.U.H.
1. Prologue

The Third Consecutive Adventure

[I used to be called fionlao.]

Here is the main summary of the prequel of this story (TCUH) that you need to know.

Tsuna was found out that he was Vongola Decimo at school and a coincidence that involves a Famiglia called the Uxalus Famiglia, they attacked him. During that event, the Nilqua Famiglia found out that the Vongola Decimo with his guardians were at Namimori Middle School. Then, he was sent back in time 400 years ago by the Vongola Primo to prevent the first generation Uxalus Famiglia to use high-tech weapons or machines on the first generation Vongola. Tsuna then goes with his guardians and the Vongola Primo's generation to infiltrate Uxalus castle, (a lot of things happened) and… well. Let's just say that they got away… BUT with Primo's generation with them back in the future… let's just say that it became hectic with the first generation's first step in to the future world.

And one more point, as mentioned in the first chapter of Two Consecutive Unexpected Happenings, Tsuna is actually smarter than all the students in his class. He is good with school, battles BUT not girls… for some reason.

Yep. That's mainly it. Now, it's SUMMER BREAK right now so I felt that I should start a new story. Yes, I was super lazy until now.

GOMENASAI! TT^TT

Anyhow, at least I made a sequel, neh?

Disclaimer: It's 6:18 pm right now… (THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH A DISCLAIMER!) … Did I say this is a disclaimer? …(YES. You did.) Then no, this is not a disclaimer. (Fine. THIS IS A DISCLAIMER: THIS GIRL HERE, DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!) … Enough talking.

* * *

Okie-dokie! Prologue is here!

Ever since Tsuna travelled back from the past, Vongola Primo … had a (what you can say) humongous headaches or shall I call it some form of Hyper Intuition often… He informed Tsuna that a huge danger was about to approach the tenth generation. However, Primo could not rely on his Hyper Intuition to see when it was going to happen though.

Here Tsuna was in his room, Reborn nowhere to be seen, most of the first generation in the Vongola Mansion; Primo was in front him and apparently, was very convinced that the danger was soon, very soon. And Primo was what Tsuna would describe as PANICKING.

Yes, you read correctly, the mighty Primo was panicking.

"It's coming, Decimo. You have to go now. I have to send you to another dimension!" Primo was persuading him.

"Why? Is the threat that huge?" Tsuna asked patiently.

"Yes, please do not ask anymore questions. I can answer them after." Primo said.

"Alright…" The Decimo replied and let himself be pushed in to a portal by Primo. They disappeared from that world and seemingly appeared in a deep dark tunnel. Tsuna, however, was already in Hyper Dying Will Mode just in case.

"Two things before you go, in this dimension, you are not the Vongola boss. And the other thing is that I am merely sending your soul over but your body will follow your soul as soon as you arrive at a physical place since we're right now, only in an artificial pathway to get you to the other world." Primo continued rambling.

"I will transport your guardians to you when I have regained my power to do so." Primo declared.

"So, if my soul is sent there, my body will go with me? What about the Sawada in that world?" Tsuna questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, your body will go with you and the Sawada there was killed in a car accident a few hours ago and no body was found. As for your guardians, I made it so your guardians from your world and the same person from this world can still be in the same world at the same time."

"I see…I don't suppose I have a choice so how about just send me over there already," Tsuna replied calmly.

"Very well, Decimo." Primo gave a small smile. "And one more thing, for some reason, the Vongola in this dimension has a hugely delayed gap between the Shimon / Inheritance Battle and the Arcobaleno Battles. So you are most likely more powerful than all of the guardians including him, the most powerful one."

"I look forward to having a spar with him." Tsuna chuckled creepily, kind of like Mukuro or Daemon Spade, which actually freaked Primo a little.

Then, Primo disappeared from Tsuna's sight and the whole alternate space Tsuna was in vanished as well.

Tsuna closed his eyes and with a flash, Tsuna appeared in front of Namimori Middle School.

"Eh, Dame-Tsuna's still alive, huh?" was the first thing he heard when he arrived.

Tsuna turned around swiftly and saw Kurokawa Hana with an annoyed face and Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Hana, don't be mean to Tsuna-kun! He has just been in a car crash!" Kyoko complained.

"Che. I don't even know why you care about him." Hana sneered.

"Mou, Hana!" Kyoko pouted.

Tsuna forced a smile in his situation. This was just like his world.

He excused himself. "Kyoko-chan, I forgot something at the classroom. Sorry for not being able to talk a little longer."

He walked a little faster to the front door when something flew towards his head. Apparently, Hibari had been listening to their conversation and now he plans to punish Tsuna for leaving something in the class.

Tsuna knew. 99.5% Possibility, it was Hibari's tonfas, 0.5% that it was something else.

And guess what, it was Hibari's tonfas.

"Hibari-san! Don't figh-" he stopped in mid-sentence because he just remembered that Hibari does not listen to a mere herbivore, since he wasn't the Vongola boss here.

Tsuna had the urge to show off his skills from the intense torture, eh hem, training from the Spartan tutor of his. He knew he would have to earn the prefect's respect if he would need his help sooner or later, and if he was supposed to survive in this alternative world.

Tsuna gave a quick smirk and when the tonfas reached 5 cm from his face, he snatched it.

And then something caught his eye. Vongola Primo was using his hand to signal to come over to him.

"Hibari Kyoya-san, I was planning on playing with you a little more but I guess I can't. Here you go." Tsuna gave a warm smile, tossed the tonfas lightly and left quickly from his position.

He ran around the corner and saw Primo telling him to get in the school. Seriously, a chase, huh? Vongola Primo wants a chase from me… I'll catch him.

Tsuna was so busy from his thoughts that he bumped in to Primo without noticing.

Or so he thought…

The reality was that he ran straight through Primo…

And crashed in to the wall behind. (Tsuna temporarily forgot that Primo was a spirit since the actual Primo was still in his world in the present time… XD)

"Oww…" Tsuna grumbled as he turned around to face Primo.

"What's up-" Tsuna paused when he saw Primo's serious expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this but I'm not going to beat around the bush. The danger I told you about," Primo continued. "It happened."

"…what happened?" Tsuna was scared now.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Decimo… but your guardians … of course, and MY guardians in your world…" Primo looked down at the floor as if he was guilty. "…were attacked."

"Wha… how?" Tsuna asked with his eyes widening every word Primo said.

"An enemy Famiglia has invaded your school and assaulted your guardians. The other remaining guardians' positions are unknown, to be exact they are your thunder and mist guardians." Primo informed Tsuna. "As well as my guardians, I don't know what happened to them…"

"Are they okay?" Tsuna questioned fearing for the answer.

A silence occurred and Tsuna was nervous, his hands trembling and his mind worrying like crazy.

"The ones that were attacked … are dead and…" Primo paused to let Tsuna observe the information. "And the others' statuses are unknown."

He paused a moment before adding another frightening sentence. "The First Generation… I don't know… My physical body was killed before my guardians."

* * *

GYAHAHA! I AM SOOOO MEAN. :) I know, I know, *pouts* gomenasai...

Oh yes. And I, myself, actually know that the first chapter… prologue, is a bit rushed… Ehehehe… sorry about that.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this sequel/story and review please. I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Yes, I'm sorry because of this first chapter contains more information than the actual events but be assured that the next and following chapters will be more of a balance between action and info or just plain more action.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cloud's Suspicion

Chapter 1 of the Third Consecutive Adventure

Well, I decided to update this, if I get enough reviews but whatever, I really want to update anyhow.

Thank you to TunaSandwich27 for reminding me that this story might not be easily recognized as what happens next. Well, this story is during the time when Tsuna and the tenth generation are trying to find a way back for Giotto and his guardians since the 20 year older time machine (the clam with arms and legs... ^_^") was destroyed, they need to find a non-faulty one. So technically, the Primo generation was unknowingly caught up with assassination attacks on Tsuna and the tenth generation. Get it now? ^^'

* * *

View of the last part of Chapter 1:

"Are they okay?" Tsuna questioned fearing for the answer.

A silence occurred and Tsuna was nervous, his hands trembling and his mind worrying like crazy.

"The ones that were attacked … dead and…" Primo paused to let Tsuna observe the information. "And the others' statuses are unknown.

He paused a moment before adding another frightening sentence. "The First Generation… I don't know… My physical body was killed before my guardians."

* * *

Okay, start of Chapter 2:

Tsuna's mind went blank and grabbed Primo's cloak as if he was solid.

"But… why? Why did you send me here knowing something that serious will happen? WHY?" Tsuna screamed.

"I'm really sorry, Decimo… I never knew it was this serious…" Primo grimaced.

Tsuna sighed and slumped back on the wall. "So… they're dead…"

"D-decimo! Your thunder and mist guardians still might be alive! A-and… Oh!" Primo brightened up. "If you manage to defeat the Nilqua Famiglia of this world, then all the casualties in the other world will disappear even if you are on the same time between worlds!"

"I-if Lambo, Chrome and Mukuro a-are still alive, then c-can you send them over here to ensure their s-safety?"

"Yeah, of course, although I will have to find Lampo and Daemon Spade to use the same flames as your missing guardians. Until then, good luck." Primo gave a sad smile as he started to shimmer. Then he added in an afterthought, "Although I'm not even sure if Lampo and Daemon are still alive…"

"W-wait! Primo!" Tsuna shouted. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, and you know Byakuran? His counterpart in this world wanted revenge on you or something like that. You'll have to ask him yourself... He's also a traitor of this Vongola so you're gonna pretty much have to battle him. Moving on to the better part, I'll send your missing guardians as soon as possible." Primo waved and in a flash of bright light, he vanished.

Tsuna then ran stiffly to the washroom and splashed his face to get off the tear marks. Inside, he was worried about this world's Byakuran coming over to kill him. With a sigh, Tsuna brushed that thought off and it was in the back of his mind.

Tsuna ran to the office and politely asked the secretary, "May I have my timetable printed out? I think I might have amnesia from the car crash since I can't remember it at all…"

"A-ah, sure, Tsunayoshi-san," the lady at the front desk replied and handed it to him.

Tsuna heard the first bell rang and ran to his first class, Math. He wondered if the math teacher here was as impolite as Nezu-sensei from his world.

Inside, he chuckled, Math was his worst subject, but after three years of the Spartan hitman's training, Math became his best subject.

He stepped inside the classroom and saw 'his' guardians and Tsuna went to sit in one of the back seats.

As he walked by, Gokudera glared at Tsuna making him remember that his guardians were dead. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he passed by.

On Gokudera's view, he caught a glimpse of Tsuna's teary face and was caught off guard.

Anyways, back to Tsuna's view. When he sat down in the empty desk, he pulled down his hat… and… wait, what? Tsuna had a hat?

Tsuna took the 'hat' down and stared at it. There was a note stuck on it.

_Dear Decimo,_

_I just thought to give you your tutor's fedora and a companion to not make you be alone and yes, I'm sorry that I have to tell you, your tutor died as well, with a smirk on his face as usual. But the chameleon did not. Don't worry, humans can't see the fedora if it's on your head although the arcobalenos' can because it is the sun's. Good luck in getting their trust. It's better if you don't tell this world's Vongola about you but its fine, if you HAVE to. Well, Good luck and follow your own path._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Vongola Primo, Giotto, Sawada Ieyasu, your great great great grandfather and a lot of other titles that I am too lazy to list._

Tsuna's first thought was **Primo was a man of wisdom? NO WAY! After all I've seen in my travel to the past, Primo was NOT a man of wisdom.**

After those thoughts, he put the fedora back on and smirked. Tsuna took Leon off and looked at it.

He chuckled. "So we're in this together, neh, Leon?"

Leon gave a little motion like a nod.

He tucked the letter back in Reborn's fedora and smiled for the very first time on this unexpected trip.

(Time skip! :3 'Cause I'm too LAZZIIIEEEE! [Another part of brain: Of course you are, you ALWAYS are…])

As the class progressed, Tsuna felt himself drift off to sleep.

But the teacher, Nezu-sensei from this world, caught him and asked. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, _**also called Dame-Tsuna**_, answer question 6, 7 and 8 now." Nezu, himself snickered. He knew those questions were the hardest of all of the homework.

"Sorry, Nezu-sensei, I couldn't find my homework, can you read the questions for me?" Tsuna asked sheepishly.

"Gokudera Hayato, give the math textbook to Dame-Tsuna," Nezu sneered.

"Mou, Nezu-sensei, a teacher shouldn't call a student, 'Dame'!" Tsuna smirked and looked at the textbook. "Answers are 837.3592 for Question 6, 42.34 squared for Question 7, and 739481 degrees Celsius for Question 8.

"I-I-I can call t-the s-students whatever I want and those are all wrong." Nezu-sensei replied while sweat formed on his face.

Tsuna simply stood up and walked to the front, drew out the explanation on how he got the answers and said, "Nezu-sensei, it is not nice to call a student, dame, when it is not necessarily true." Tsuna smiled and started to walk back.

The students gasped while the Vongola people noticed something was wrong.

Gokudera leaned over to a boy with red spiky hair and wearing a short sleeveless T-shirt.

Tsuna heard what they were saying even though they concealed it well.

"Jyuudaime, Dame-Tsuna seems different today."

"Gokudera-kun! Don't just suspect people like that! But I agree…"

Tsuna smiled at their conversation. Then he spotted Reborn up on the windowsill. His eyes had a sparkle of surprise at the recognition of his fedora and Leon and the fact that Tsuna noticed him.

Reborn unconsciously touched his own fedora as if to make sure it did not disappear.

"Kamikorosu," a sudden voice sounded.

Tsuna looked over and saw Hibari Kyoya leaning on the side of the door.

"For calling a student not by their first or last names, I will bite you to death…later," Hibari snarled.

Tsuna was astonished the prefect actually said, later. But he became nervous as the skylark stormed towards him.

"Herbivore, explain this." Hibari told Tsuna as he gave him a sheet of paper.

_Dear whoever receives this,_

_Please give this to Sawada Tsunayoshi and give him this paper. Light up, Tsunayoshi._

"Eh? The rest is blank!" Tsuna exclaimed quietly to himself. **Wait one moment… Light up? Is he telling me to be happy? My hyper intuition tells me that it has some secret meaning to this… light…up. Light. WAIT! LIGHT! MY SKY FLAMES! I GOT IT! Now to be excused to the washroom to read this…**

"I'm borrowing this herbivore for one moment." Hibari called out and started to drag the poor boy out harshly. Tsuna inwardly deadpanned, 'Okay then, this would also work but I'd much rather stand and walk... Oh well...'

As Tsuna passed his 'guardians,' Gokudera stared at Hibari in disbelief. He probably thought, _what the heck is that Hibari doing?_

Yamamoto just smiled like his usual self but Tsuna noticed there was some strain in his smile. Something was bothering Yamamoto and it was probably that Hibari took Tsuna away for some odd reason.

Meanwhile, the tenth boss of Vongola in this world was confused as he glanced at his cloud guardian. Tsuna secretly smiled at his surprised gaze at Hibari as he remembered that he, himself, was always confused at his cloud guardian's actions.

Before he noticed, he was already out of the classroom. Hibari took Tsuna's hand and half-dragged, half-ran. As they arrived at Hibari's disciplinary office, Tsuna could smell the foul scent of blood and his hyper intuition began to increase rapidly towards the danger mark on his scale.

Hibari opened the door and Tsuna's eyes widened as big as they could be. Tsuna gasped and tears flowed silently down his cheeks. Hibari seemed surprised at the scene that Tsuna did what he did now.

Inside Hibari's mind, as much as he hated it, he had to admit he had a sudden urge to comfort the boy kneeling on the ground. Although, his mind says that, his body resisted and now Hibari had no idea what to do.

Back to Tsuna, he slowly reached his hand out and touched the blood around the body. He knew it was real but he had to confirm it. Tsuna took the body and hauled it over him. He knew Primo kept one part of his promise to him that he would send his missing guardians to him but he didn't know it was this soon.

"Hibari-sa-, I mean, Hibari Kyoya-san, please let me bring this body to the hospital first and then I'll explain this to you." Tsuna persuaded the prefect. "Do you have a blanket or can I use the curtain to wrap this around the body so I won't catch so much attention?"

Without a sound, Hibari took a window curtain and told him, "Wash them before returning it."

"H-hai." Tsuna agreed as he wrapped it around and ran out the door with this world's Hibari after him.

"Hibari Kyoya-san, may I call you Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked timidly.

"…Herbivore." Hibari replied.

"O-okay, Hibari-san… I hope you don't mind…" Tsuna muttered under his breath.

(Time skip again… It's amazing how laziness affects oneself…)

In front of the two was the Namimori Lower Town Hospital about 15 meters ahead and behind them was what Tsuna realized half-way, Reborn.

Tsuna knew he had to keep his identity safe so he decided to not tell Reborn, fully knowing well that he might further distrust him if he says something that sounds impossible like that. However, his hyper intuition made him think twice on telling Hibari Kyoya of this world. And he decided to tell him, of course, after he managed to deliver the body on his shoulder to the hospital.

"Hibari Kyoya-san, please distract Reborn for me and make him go somewhere else, he's behind us in case you haven't noticed. I promise I'll explain this when we meet at the emergency door of the hospital." Tsuna begged. "Please."

"Hnn…" Hibari sneered, stopped and turned around.

Tsuna mumbled a quick thank you and ran straight for the hospital with Chrome Dokuro's body on his back.

* * *

Mwahaha! 1847 words! Yes!

I'll say, Laziness does affect a person in ways people can't imagine. Like how I'm so lazy that I carry my bike to the front door walking on the carpet indoors instead of just opening the garage door. Okay, you probably don't know what I mean, but whatever.

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**_: This story would be updated monthly because I currently have four stories to keep up with so each week will be updated. (At least during the last week of every month) Unless I have extra time or something like that, I'll continue to update it monthly. Sorry for the inconvenience.

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

Arigatou gozaimasu.


	3. Chapter 2: Concern from the Cloud

Well, hello again. I'm back again. I never thought that I'd update so soon since I have tons of homework… anyhow, enjoy and please R&R!

Ah. And... I don't really like this chapter... but trust me! The next chapter will DEFINITELY be better!

* * *

Thank you... for the reviews in Chapter 1:

Lexie-chan94 - Neh? You saw in the first chapter~ Well, here you go! Thanks for the review!

TunaSandwich27 - Uh... I'll answer your question again in the next section... Anyhow, thanks!

18 - Thanks! And here's your newest chapter~!

TsubasaFan1230 - Aww... thank you very much!

suzuKHRaddict98 - Sorry about them being dead... Err... Maybe I can make them revive or something?

LuckyKittens - Yup, here we go!

* * *

Thank you... for the reviews in Chapter 2:

Lexie-chan94 - Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this!

TunaSandwich27 - Ah. Okay, so Tsuna and the tenth generation were trying to find a way to get Giotto and his guardians back to the past... BUT. The Nilqua Famiglia decided that they would attack the tenth generation, not knowing that the first gen was at their mansion. So they just pretty much attacked them but Giotto predicted an attack with his Hyper Intuition and sent Tsuna away. Get it now? Well, it's fine if you don't. Anyways, thank you for the review!

TsubasaFan1230 - I know... Hibari's being nice to Tsuna and Primo going crazy. Ahaha... (Oh...I really sound like Yamamoto now...) It IS going to super long... I might even cut it into two stories... Haha. Well, thaks for the review!

Hibatsulova1827 - Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

suzuKHRaddict98 - Yay! You like it! Yippee! Okay, I sound like a little kid now... Well, whatever. Thank you for reviewing. Love ya! And the... 1827 action... Err... I wasn't planning on any pairings... but just friendly stuff... Well, hope you enjoy this!

Yuukilover - Thanks! Enjoy this chapter and hope you keep reviewing!

Hime - Ahaha! Thanks for the review~!

* * *

Last chappie preview:

"Hibari Kyoya-san, please distract Reborn for me and make him go somewhere else, he's behind us in case you haven't noticed. I promise I'll explain this when we meet at the emergency door of the hospital." Tsuna begged. "Please."

"Hnn…" Hibari sneered, stopped and turned around.

Tsuna mumbled a quick thank you and ran straight for the hospital with Chrome Dokuro's body on his back.

* * *

Now, New Chapter! Enjoy! Chapter 2!

Tsuna dashed right through the open front doors of the hospital and ran straight to the nurse's desk. "Excuse me! My friend here is wounded! She is an orphan. Please heal her! I beg you!" Tsuna pleaded as he handed Chrome over and took the curtain. The nurse could only nod at the brunette before he left, "Thank you! I'll be back!" Tsuna then sprinted through the hospital in search of the emergency doors.

He sighed when he finally reached there but as he looked through the glass doors, a huge battle was unfolding. Well, more like a one-sided battle between Hibari and Reborn. Apparently, even the strongest Vongola guardian in this era can lose easily to the world's greatest hitman… Tsuna rushed forward before skidding to a stop behind the door. From there, he could hear bits of their conversation.

"Hibari Kyoya, why did you help a stranger? He could as well be a spy."

"Hnn…Kamikorosu." Hibari snarled and jumped at Reborn.

"Hmph." Reborn sighed and pulled out a gun.

Even from quite a distance, Tsuna could see Reborn was aiming at Hibari and it was a normal bullet. As Tsuna rushed towards the battle scene, Reborn fired two shots as soon as he noticed.

One was aimed at Tsuna and the other at Hibari. Tsuna dodged the one aimed at him with ease without his Hyper Intuition (of course, only a few millimeters missed since Reborn is the world's best hitman for a reason) and dashed over to where the bullet was flying at Hibari.

"I won't make it in time!" Tsuna cursed as he raced towards Hibari which had his defensive position up. "And Hibari-san can't deflect that! It… has sun flames inputted in to it!" Tsuna's eye widened with horror and cold sweat dripped along his face as if the world was in slow motion. "Hibari-san! DUCK! You can't deflect it!" Tsuna shouted just as the bullet came in a 5 meters reach.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and for a millisecond, Tsuna thought that he saw a suspicious glance thrown over at himself from Hibari. Then Hibari decided in a split second.

The next thing he knew, Reborn found that two people in the same day/ hour/ minute had just achieved someone no one else had done. And that was that both the brunette with the untamable brown hair and the scary black-haired teen had evaded his bullet that had sun flames charged in it.

Reborn knew, although sun flames can make bullets travel faster depending on the amount, it could even fly at the speed of sound but too much, it'll explode in the gun when firing it. As well as another weakness, sun flames absorbed in to the bullet doesn't hurt as much as real bullets and it will heal until the sun flames run out. But the first half of a minute it embeds in to the skin and bones, it would still be the same blood loss. And after that, well, it slowly heals.

"Hnn." Hibari grumbled as he sat up and examined the bullet held between two fingers. He muttered incoherent things before setting the bullet carefully down. Hibari stood up and walked around Reborn continuing to drag the 'poor person who had been dragged two times in a row in 30 minutes.' (Psst… *indicating it's TSUNA*)

Reborn slowly reached up and tilted his fedora a little lower as the exact same fedora hat went under the horizon as the person who was wearing it got dragged further down the road.

* * *

So… moving on to Tsuna…who had fallen in to a depressed state when he saw his tutor…

Tsuna learned a lesson. Being dragged by a prefect gives plenty of time to mourn and think about stuff.

'Reborn… I-I actually m-miss you… I never thought that I would miss my Spartan hitman tutor,' Tsuna shook his head before submerging back in to his depression state. "H-How could you d-die?! A-Aren't you my hitman tutor also known as the w-world's best h-hitman?!" Tsuna mumbled quietly as silent sobs racked his body as he was being dragged.

"Shut up, herbivore." Hibari growled as he stopped dragging him and put him near the wall of his disciplinary office. He stared at the tears that slid down Tsuna's cheeks and strolled towards his desk, grabbing something and walking back. He threw the object at Tsuna and the thing floated on to Tsuna's head. Tsuna reached up and snatched a napkin and gave a glance at Hibari before muttering a quick thanks.

"Explain." Hibari blurted out suddenly.

"W-Well… I… I don't think I'm a-allowed to t-tell you… C-Can I think about it f-first?" Tsuna took a quivering breath and wiped away his tears, he stood up and muttered, "I've got to go to my class now. I doubt lunch break isn't over by now."

"Hnn." Hibari narrowed his eyes before growling out, "Come here after school."

"H-huh?" Tsuna turned around and looked Hibari right in the eye. "Sure… yeah. I will."

As Tsuna strolled past the classrooms, he couldn't help but wonder when everything will be back to normal. He rolled his eyes at himself thinking, 'It's impossible that probably 2 seconds later, everything will be alright. IMPOSSIBLE. Well, might as well, take advantage of that time and relax from the paperwork…'

When Tsuna opened the door, all the noise stopped. "Ah, hi, um… Hibari-san wanted me to go to the disciplinary office?" he offered as his classmates suddenly started muttering again.

Several voices were heard. "What?! Hibari-san?! How could Dame-Tsuna be able to live after calling the disciplinary president that?" Or… "OH MY GOSH! DAME-TSUNA SURVIVED THE PRESIDENT!"

Tsuna glanced around the class before taking his seat. 'Too bad the Vongola Decimo and his guardians aren't in this class. It would've been fun to see their expressions…' Tsuna thought depressingly.

A hand found its place on Tsuna's shoulder and caused a jerk from the latter's body. Tsuna twisted his head upwards to see an annoyingly familiar face. "Ah… Mochida-san…"

"How could you say the president's name that carelessly?"

"Ah? Excuse me…!" Tsuna stood up and peered at Mochida. "Ah… you're-you're WAIT WHAT?!" he shrieked. "You're part of the disciplinary committee?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pointed at Mochida's jacket.

"Ha ha. Dame-Tsuna has amnesia! But… the president's name shouldn't be said by someone like you!" Mochida growled.

Tsuna's anger rose as his resentment about not being able to protect his guardians grew bigger. "… Yeah. I'm pretty sure you're right. But I'm here to earn back my right to do that. And why the hell were you chosen as part of the disciplinary committee?"

"Of course I was chosen! I'm the top kendo champion of Japan! And currently a black belt in karate! The president would definitely choose me sooner or later! Who could not?" Mochida taunted.

Tsuna gave a quick glance over to the teacher but soon saw that she was missing. Probably ran out from the room already. Tsuna took a deep breath and said something that he probably will regret sometime in the near future. He took one step towards Mochida. "Shut it. Hibari-san would never choose someone like you." Tsuna then glared with a deep hate at Mochida while unleashing his anger.

"Well, stupid boy. Try me." And with that, Mochida lunged for Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed as he easily dodged and said, "I was never a big fan for violence and still am not but I guess a little punishment should be in place."

Mochida jabbed to the right of Tsuna annoyingly fast and Tsuna crashed in to a wall. "Well… that was unexpected…" Tsuna muttered as he wiped blood that was coming out of his mouth. 'I never thought he was that strong… he's probably a lot stronger in this world.' Tsuna thought.

"Hah. Now what do you have to say about that, boy?" Mochida smirked evilly.

"Nothing at all, Mister Karate and Kendo champion." Tsuna immediately replied.

Tsuna flipped backwards and swung out his leg as it connected to Mochida's head making him crash towards the ground.

Mochida slowly got to his feet and a creepy smile emerged from his face.

Before it could go any further, a voice sounded.

"Herbivores…"

* * *

And Done! Wow. I never expected myself to write a mini battle and taunting contest in this chapter! It's weird how my hands lead the story on the keyboard without me thinking about it at all. Oh… now I've got to write the next chapter for my other story so see you on the next chappie!

Review~ and Arigatou Gozaimasu!

(: fionlao :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Cloud's Subordinates

Aloha, Minna~ I feel extra jumpy today… Weird… Yeah, I know… *sigh*

OMG~ Hey people! If anybody reading this is a FAIRY TAIL fan as well, and if you don't know yet, there's going to be a movie coming out in August 2012 which is THIS MONTH!

If you are a ONE PIECE fan, then there's going to be a movie called FileZ coming out in December 2012~! Look forward to it, people!

Oh, and if you are a FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST fan, then if you haven't saw the Sacred Star of Milos movie or the first movie, go see it!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE IT A LOT, YOU KNOW!

Disclaimer: Hah? Oh… it's the disclaimer. Uh… I don't own KHR? *offers a small smile*

* * *

AND HERE WE GO, Previously…

Tsuna flipped backwards and swung out his leg as it connected to Mochida's head making him crash towards the ground.

Mochida slowly got to his feet and a creepy smile emerged from his face.

Before it could go any further, a voice sounded.

"Herbivores…"

* * *

Nowwwww… *Hibari appears! YAY!* CHAPPIE 3~

"…ah." Mochida turned to check over his shoulders although he already knew who the person was. "PRESIDENT-SAMA, SIR!"

"What happened here… herbivores…?" Hibari growled before giving an almost undetectable glance at Tsuna. (Which of course, Tsuna did see it. And also in the meantime, couldn't find out if he actually heard Hibari say, "And… an omnivore…" very quietly… to him.)

"This herbivore here, was disrespectful to you, sir! H-he…" Mochida gulped when he saw an icy glare casted on him. (Why me? –Mochida) "H-h-he… he… he said your name without the –sama, sir. And he started to resist his punishment when I told him not to say your name, president-sama, rudely."

"What did he call me exactly?" Hibari frowned at Tsuna. "…and what punishment?"

"Hibari-san," Tsuna blurted out. "I told you the reason for that. And also Mochida here, kindly enough lunged at me without reason." With that, Mochida turned and glared at Tsuna with an angry look on his face.

Hibari looked between Mochida and Tsuna for a second before sighing. "He has… permission to call me that."

"P-p-president-sama?!" Mochida stuttered before bowing, "Of course, sir. But please take my words to consideration, such lowlife should not have the consent to say your name so casually, sir."

Hibari turned to leave and said three words, "Remember… after school."

Tsuna smiled and faked an exasperated tone, "Haiii~ Hibari-san…"

Mochida clearly had a confused face but it was wiped off the second Tsuna returned to his seat while humming a random tune.

"YOU…" Mochida growled and grabbed Tsuna's collar. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE PRESIDENT TO MAKE HIM ALLOW YOU TO CALL HIM THAT?! SO DISRESPECTFUL!"

"Ohhhh… someone's jealous…" Tsuna grumbled under his breath but also so that Mochida could hear it.

"You are being disrespectful to the president! How…" Mochida growled before was cut off by Tsuna poking him in the eye.

"Don't be so mean to fellow Namimori students~ Hibari-san will get mad at you…" Tsuna wagged his finger at him disapprovingly.

"You…"

"Besides, Hibari-san and I are childhood friends~ '_Not really…' _And I haven't seen him in a long time. '_Somewhat true…'_" Tsuna shrugged his shoulders and relaxed back in to his seat.

The teacher came back right about then and stared at the two people who started this whole fiasco before settling in to teach when Tsuna gave her a quick smile and a wave of his hand.

The rest of class passed by without any disturbances mainly due to Tsuna's 'childhood friends with Hibari' façade and Mochida's growling to whoever mentions about a certain brunette.

It was lunch break and Tsuna didn't have any lunch. 'Right… I REALLY should've packed lunch before I rushed to school…'

Tsuna sighed and walked to the rooftop just to relax, however, fate was cruel and there they were. The Vongola Decimo and 10th generation… Tsuna frowned as he opened the door to the roof before stepping on to the roof. He quickly ran to the other side of the roof before he could think again about his decision. As he reached the other side, Tsuna grabbed the railing and started to shift left, still holding the railing as if looking for something. 'Where… where is it?'

When Tsuna reached the corner of the roof and where two railings joined together, he smiled. 'Typical Spartan tutor, I knew he would put it here.'

He took Leon off Reborn's fedora and placed it near the railing. A click sounded and behind him, a secret compartment opened revealing a shocked Reborn although he didn't show it.

"Hello, Reboyama-sensei." Tsuna smiled eerily. Reborn narrowed his eyes before answering, "Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is there anything you need?"

Tsuna's eyes shone with a tint of despair that flickered by as soon as he heard the Arcobaleno's voice which Reborn didn't miss. "Nothing much, could you just tell me why you are observing students within a wall?"

Reborn blinked once before smiling. "And why do you have the exact same fedora like me?"

Tsuna frowned, "Don't answer a question with another question. But I'll answer this once, this fedora is…" Tsuna, in a flash, appeared beside Reborn without him noticing. Then he whispered, "… yours, Reborn."

Before Reborn could react, Tsuna had already gone from the rooftop and slipped down the stairs. After a few seconds, Reborn absorbed the information (that Tsuna knew his name…and the fedora incident) and his smirk changed upside down. "Interesting classmate you have there, Dame-Kirou." He hopped out of his hiding place and landed on the Vongola Decimo's head.

"AHHH!" The boy screamed as he toppled backwards. "Reborn! What was that for?!"

"Dame-Kirou, it's your fault that you're not ready."

"Shut up, Reborn!" The boy, now known as Kirou, complained quietly.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera shouted as he rushed to the Vongola Decimo with Yamamoto following, "Hahaha, Kirou!"

Then suddenly, a person flew through the stairs doorway causing the whole group to shoot their gaze at the person. (Not the 'OOH! I HAVE WINGS!' flew, but the 'OOF! SOMEONE PUNCHED ME AND SENT ME FLYING!' flew.) And the person was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna groaned as he landed on his butt and his back hitting the fence. "Oww…" He stood up unsteadily and saw the whole group of glances at him. "Uh… hi…"

Reborn blinked at the sight before smirking and saying, "Now this, I should make Hibari to put in the school newspaper."

Tsuna growled at him before shouting, "You guys just get out of here please! I don't have time for this."

The people made no move to get away. They merely blinked at him before Gokudera responding, "Don't talk to Jyuudaime so easily!"

"Ahaha! What are you doing, Tsuna-san? Is this some kind of game?" Yamamoto laughed at him while Ryohei was like, "EXTREMELY NICE BOXING!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes at their cluelessness. It seems that only the Decimo of this world somewhat understood what was happening.

"You guys!" Kirou shouted. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Unfortunately, a person called Reborn stopped him with a kick on his head. "AHHH! OW!"

Of course, if looks could kill, Reborn would've been dead by now… Tsuna sent a murderous glare at the Arcobaleno before charging back in to the school without another sound.

"Whoa… what happened?" Yamamoto asked slowly while shaking his head. "Must be a war game he's playing… Sorta like the mafia game, neh, sempai?"

Ryohei screamed, "EXTREME GAME TO THE EXTREME! SAWADA MUST JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Interesting… You're more interesting than I originally thought…" Reborn smirked when he received a paper airplane before a boy called Sawada Tsunayoshi left.

_Hello Reborn,_

_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I know that you're wondering how I know your name. All I can say is this; I am not a spy or enemy. I do not mean any harm but… if you do something that makes me…angry… then, don't tell me I didn't warn you. Oh yes, I DO know that you are the world's greatest hitman, and Vongola's ally. But if you ARE wondering how much I do know, then… mysteries remain mysteries, my tu- I mean… friend. I am assuming you'll look for me soon…_

_Until then, Reborn. See you~_

There was one more thing that remained in Reborn's mind. The ink was still wet… did that boy write it JUST NOW?

* * *

AYAH! TSUNA'S CRASHING IN TO THE WALL AND CHARGING BACK IN TO THE SCHOOL?! THEN A PAPER AIRPLANE CAME? WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Please review, and thanks~!


	5. Chapter 4: Join the Vongola?

Konichiwa, minna~! Sorry for the late update! Apparently, a flu plus back to school stuff means months or weeks without updates… Yeah, you heard right… I have the flu. And it sucks. *ACHOOOO!* *cough cough*

Disclaimer: I'm sick. If the author/artist of KHR is sick, do you think she would update? No, right? But right now, Akira Amano's still updating. So theoretically, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

_**Hello Reborn,**_

_**My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I know that you're wondering how I know your name. All I can say is this; I am not a spy or enemy. I do not mean any harm but… if you do something that makes me…angry… then, don't tell me I didn't warn you. Oh yes, I DO know that you are the world's greatest hitman, and Vongola's ally. But if you ARE wondering how much I do know, then… mysteries remain mysteries, my tu- I mean… friend. I am assuming you'll look for me soon…**_

_**Until then, Reborn. See you~**_

_There was one more thing that remained in Reborn's mind. The ink was still wet… did that boy write it JUST NOW?_

* * *

Chapter 4 COMMENCES NOW!

'Was it really necessary for Byakuran's subordinates to arrive THIS early?' Tsuna thought as he wiped some blood off the side of his mouth. That crash on the roof really hurt. It seems that Byakuran kept some of Spanner's Gola Mosca… and sent them after him! Tsuna really hated to use his Hyper Dying Will Mode so early but alas, it was required.

These Gola Moscas had sky flames inputted in to them (probably Byakuran) and was more protected. Tsuna smirked though. Any machine has a weakness. His kick connected to the spot under the Gola Mosca's chin and it exploded without thought. 'Shoichi must've added a self-destruct button on it so that he could destroy all the Gola Moscas if Byakuran ever decided to turn them against him. Good old Shoichi…'

His grin, full back on his face now, turned upside down. Why would Byakuran attack him at school? Wouldn't it be dangerous for him if Kirou-san found out?

He continued to hit their weakness until every one of them was down on the ground. He growled at the thought of cleaning the junk before smirking all of a sudden. Pulling out his cellphone which was securely in his pocket, he typed in his cloud guardian's number. If he knew any better, this phone number would definitely be Hibari Kyoya's number in this world. After all, it had the word, Namimori in it, spelt with numbers of course. Tsuna sighed as the phone was picked up. "Hello, Hibari-san."

"…Herbivore." A growl was heard from the other side.

"Neh, can you do me a favour? I'm at the bottom of the staircase that leads to the roof on the west side of the building. I just finished battling some high-tech robots and need some cleaning up."

"Hnn…" was all that was heard before the call ended.

Tsuna muttered, "Guess it was a yes then…" He scampered to secure the area so no one could come here by accident before running up the stairs to secure the second floor door.

* * *

Reborn smirked. That Sawada Tsunayoshi was certainly a huge question mark on his book. He could even make to be a great guardian but Dame-Kirou's guardian list was full already and there were already two mist guardians. Sawada Tsunayoshi could be their assistant and file paperwork and what not. But Reborn was not entirely sure Tsunayoshi would accept or not since he had absolutely no idea who exactly was Sawada Tsunayoshi. But one thing was sure, he was definitely one heck of mysteries.

"Hey, Dame-Kirou. Do you know who is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" With a kick, Reborn asked.

Kirou rubbed his nose. "You broke my nose, Reborn!" he whined.

Reborn barely prevented himself from rolling his eyes. "It's not even bleeding, Dame-Kirou." He kicked Kirou's nose again.

"OWWWW!" Kirou screamed. "REBORN!"

Gokudera shouted concernedly. "Jyuudaime! Are you alright?" Kirou waved Gokudera off kindly before turning to Reborn.

"Umm…Reborn, what did you ask me again?"

Reborn stared at Kirou with black, blank eyes. "Who exactly is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Kirou shrugged with uncertainty. "He's supposedly a really weak and poorly academically educated kid. Apparently, he's bullied often. And sometimes I try to help him when I was not pronounced as Vongola Decimo since we were often bullied buddies. He had been in a car accident yesterday. Although I still don't get how he got better so easily. And that's basically all that I know."

Reborn smirked once again. And every person trembled. "Let's see if the information is correct…"

Kirou shivered. He was starting to pity the poor soul. Then he mentioned, "Um… Reborn? I actually doubt the information I just reported. I might want to retract my statement. From what I've seen on the roof, it kind of contradicts my description of him earlier…"

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the latter. He turned around so that Kirou couldn't see him roll his eyes. With a snap of his fingers, the floor below him opened and he immediately dropped through one of his secret hidden tunnels.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as the familiar presence of the baby hitman reappeared in the fire hose box next to him. He pretended to ignore the presence before giving up and stopping in front of the fire hose. "Reborn. What gives?"

* * *

And here's your next chapter. Believe me, I've gotten over the flu. But reality was catching up real fast. It was killing me. It does not help that my English and Math teachers are the strictest teachers of the entire school.

I give my sincerest apologies to the readers that have been waiting. Thank you for sticking with me.

IMPORTANT: As I now don't have much time, I can only update one story regularly and the others, occasionally at random times. Please vote on my poll for which story to regularly update and which to occasional. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5: The Shot of the Hitman

Well… look what we have here… a new chapter! HUZZAH! …No one's celebrating with me? Aww, was it because it took WAY TOO LONG? Oh well. Anyhow, join the party by reviewing, neh? Anyhow, I must thank you every single reviewer and story alert/favourite/author alert/favourite people. I would like to try my best to reply every reviewer, but I can't guarantee it. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I have never been in possession of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I never will. Now enjoy the new chapter before I get annoyed at the three idiots beside me, and hit them with a frying pan.

* * *

_Tsuna sighed as the familiar presence of the baby hitman reappeared in the fire hose box next to him. He pretended to ignore the presence before giving up and stopping in front of the fire hose. "Reborn. What gives?"_

* * *

CHAPTER 5… (O_O I just noticed that I was ONLY at Chapter 5. Wow.)

It was only by miracle that Tsuna knew Reborn was there. Only a miracle… ah, who am I kidding? Tsuna, of course, with his hyper intuition already knew his tutor was coming.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are interesting." A frown was on the hitman's face.

Tsuna blinked before giving an awkward smile, "Uh… thanks?" He stared a bit longer at Reborn, knowing that he had figured something out, before waving and turning away. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Turn around."

"I'm sorry, Reborn. But no thank you."

"Face me."

Silence continued on, as the only sounds of the hallway, were Tsuna's soft footsteps.

"Now."

Tsuna refused to, and as a result, Reborn narrowed his eyes and aimed his target at Tsuna.

A bullet hit Tsuna's leg before he could react, and Tsuna ended with a face plant on the floor. A steady crimson expanded on the grey, stone floor. He winced and shook his head to clear off any signs of pain. With another flinch, a mask of serenity covered his face as he stood up and turned to face his tutor. "I guess I was wrong about you," he spat out in slight faked disgust. _Perhaps this man and his world's Reborn are different…_

Reborn stared at Tsuna for a few more moments, before turning away from the standing offender, "Pathetic," he said before disappearing in to a hole that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, which covered itself back up. As if there was nothing there to begin with…

Tsuna continued to stare at the space where Reborn had been before showing a soft smile on his face, "Typical Reborn…" He muttered as he leaned against a wall. His vision flickered once, and then one more time, before he slumped on the wall and passed out.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya sat in an office chair, wondering. …Wondering if he should be worried, that he wasn't even anxious to find out about the mystery known as Sawada Tsunayoshi because knowing him, he would eventually tell him.

…Wondering if he should go look for him… wondering if he should just focus on his paperwork that was a meter high, wondering… wondering…

…Wondering about Sawada Tsunayoshi and how he became a carnivore in his dictionary, how he somehow shoved his way through Hibari's ruthless barrier and in to a person that he's concerned about.

But there, in the smallest part of the back of his mind, he, the unmerciful skylark, Hibari Kyoya, finds… that he doesn't mind it at all.

However, as his thoughts were being processed, a bang from the direction of the door, signified an unwanted visitor. "Report," he ordered.

"Class 3-C, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has been found in the hallway, sir. He was unconscious-"

"Where?" Hibari was already out the door as the disciplinary committee member mentioned that the carnivore was unconscious.

"Uh…in the west wing, near the washroom next to the stairs to the roof." He hurriedly blurted out, continuing to report. "He was found unconscious and a bullet was impeded in his left calf, it seems as if it didn't go far in, even though it was a powerful bullet that was estimated to be shot near the boy. He is still currently there, as it seems that the disciplinary committee is having a hard time shuffling through the crowd that surrounded him, to reach the boy. Mochida refused to go help, and usually he is the one that could push through the crowds and mobs-"

Hibari hissed, "Shut up."

The surprised member nodded swiftly, albeit astonished that Hibari Kyoya would be so angered to hear a mere, stupid boy be bullied. Sure, it happened occasionally, but not at this kind of incident, not with some measly herbivore.

The pair moved in silence weaving through the students, whom all had astonished and bewildered faces at the prefect. After a few seconds that seemed like minutes passed by, they encountered a horde of people. They were a barrier that did not relent until finally, Hibari spoke, "Herbivores, stop crowding."

Only the people closes to Hibari heard, and as they moved away trembling, and in terror of the prefect, Hibari scowled at the remaining people.

"I'll bite you to death," he said in his monotone voice, and right away, people were scampering to and fro from in front of him, to every corner or wall.

In the middle was a boy bleeding half to death, by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

The darkness… the eternal darkness, and with it, a light so far away. Tsuna smiled at the light to the world of the living and with a slight bit of strength, he blinked and woke up to a blinding shine. He fiercely blinked in order to see his surroundings, before swallowing at the sight of the disciplinary office. He was so going to get it from his cloud guardian.

"Carnivore."

Tsuna let a little yelp as he sat up abruptly, both from the pain and the surprise. "Hibari-san…?"

A cup of water was held out over his head, before Tsuna reached for it and took a sip. A few moments of silence occurred, as Tsuna continued to drink from nervousness.

"So, you're from a different world?"

"EHHHHH?!" Tsuna shrieked as he flinched once more. "H-H-How did you know?!"

"Hnn, you talk in your sleep."

A steady blush rose on Tsuna's cheeks in embarrassment. "S-Shut up." He took a moment to calm down before asking, "What else do you know."

"Vongola."

Tsuna internally screamed with a shrill yell. _He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he kno-_

"You kept saying Vongola." Hibari frowned and stared at Tsuna questioningly.

Tsuna sighed, and replied, "Oh, Vongola." He relaxed before tensing up even more again. HE KNOWS. HE KNOWS. HE KNOWS. HE KNOWS. Oh well, he knows.

Tsuna didn't know why, but it was easily accepted that Hibari could know about his little trip over here. It wasn't as if he could do anything- Tsuna took that back as soon as it left his mouth- he was the strongest guardian! Of course, Hibari Kyoya could do something about it!

"Tell me."

Tsuna gulped, that sounded awfully like it left Reborn's mouth from earlier, before he got hit by the bullet. And not wanting to chance that, although he was sure Hibari wouldn't do it, he relayed his story to Hibari, whilst hiding the adventures in his world, such as the Shimon or Byakuran.

* * *

So, you could see this as hints of 1827 or not, because with all due respect, I didn't plan to have this here and don't exactly want 1827 to show in this story, other pairings either. I mean, they could be good friends, like Enma and Tsuna, but no romance, uh huh, you heard it, no romance at all.

This chapter was a bit rushed in my opinion. Please forgive…

Now once again, if you have not voted this story or other stories on my poll, you can do so still, and to newcomers, the poll is where you, readers, can decide which story will be updated regularly and others, occasionally when I find some slips of time. Which, now that I mention it, this story is second place! First, is Double in a Soul, then this… and then it was Betrayal of Decimo… then tie for fourth Ways to Destroy a Guardian (RoTG) and Crossing of Dimensions (FT) and finally Search for the World (Hetalia).

Well, please review and I hope you have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 6: Arrival of Mist (One of Them)

Yes, I'll be the first to admit it; I'm SO stupid for not updating this story. And also freaking stupid to hit that stupid enemy that all stupid writers have. The Stupid WRITER'S BLOCK! DAMN IT! }:( IT'S SO EVILLLLLLL! Anyhow, squeezed this teeny thing through and here we go.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TCA Chapter 6. Oh wait. I do own Third Consecutive Adventure Chapter 6. I meant… I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn at all! Nope, I don't own it at all! (Seriously, I really don't own it.)

* * *

_Tsuna didn't know why, but it was easily accepted that Hibari could know about his little trip over here. It wasn't as if he could do anything- Tsuna took that back as soon as it left his mouth- he was the strongest guardian! Of course, Hibari Kyoya could do something about it!_

"_Tell me."_

_Tsuna gulped, that sounded awfully like it left Reborn's mouth from earlier, before he got hit by the bullet. And not wanting to chance that, although he was sure Hibari wouldn't do it, he relayed his story to Hibari, whilst hiding the adventures in his world, such as the Shimon or Byakuran._

* * *

TCA Chapter 6

He could feel sweat dripping down his face as the cloud guardian of this dimension stared at him with his steely perceiving eyes. Tsuna gulped as those piercing eyes narrowed at him. Tsuna thought, does he not believe me? He bit his lip as the eyes continued to scale over him. Tsuna could practically see those gears turning speedily in his head. He could see that once the gears stopped, Hibari didn't believe him. He could see… he could see…

"Hnn."

Caught by surprise, Tsuna blinked and blurted, "Eh?" He cocked his head to the side.

Hibari gave a frustrated glare at Tsuna. "Hnn," He repeated, as if he thought Tsuna actually knew what that meant.

Tsuna licked his dry lips nervously. It seemed as if Hibari believed him. Not wanting to chance that, Tsuna uncertainly opened his mouth to ask, however, decided not to a few seconds later, sealing his mouth.

Hibari nodded to him and waved his hand. It was a motion that Tsuna was familiar with, waving him aside and telling him to leave. Tsuna dumbly complied without another word, still with confusion swirling in his head. Making him leave so suddenly made Tsuna feel like Hibari doubted him. With one foot out the door, Tsuna felt like he was lifting a heavy mass off his shoulders. The tension in the Disciplinary Room was so thick that Tsuna probably couldn't have stood straight for another second in that pressurizing room.

"I believe you."

It all took three words for Tsuna to stop abruptly, with one step out of the room even now. The rest of the burden felt like it was floating away in to the sky; like it had just vanished with sparkles in the air; like it only took three words to lift it away. And in actuality, those three words really did.

His eyes widened marginally and tears dripped down his face. Holding it in was harder than imagined when those three words hit hard at home. And without another moment, his lips trembled and a sob wracked his body.

Falling to the floor and on to his knees, Tsuna gave a trembling gasp; one he didn't know he was holding on to until this moment. The relief sunk in as a wave of guilt and sadness hit him. Tsuna spluttered out an apology as he grasped the doorframe as if it was a lifeline to hold in to. He hesitantly spat out more apologies as he sunk to the floor.

A pair of hands gripped his arms and gently, but firmly, lifted him up to his feet. It was only a matter of time until Tsuna was lost in his own pit of despair. He felt his vision blurred even further as he was pressed against a soft cotton-made material. Tsuna sniffled as he buried deeper and was suddenly settled back on a very comfy couch.

He knew Hibari was still looking from afar, just watching him. He knew that somehow, in some way, he actually managed to convince his cloud guardian. Tsuna gave a soft smile and looked up with tear-filled eyes. He wiped them off with his sleeves and opened his mouth, "Hibari-san. Arigatou." There, he left the disciplinary office with a mellifluous smile on his face.

Hibari gave a monotonous straight face; all in a day's job of the Disciplinary Committee President. No, actually; it was more like, all in a day's work of being Vongola Decimo's strongest guardian… now that he found out.

* * *

She slid off the bed quickly and with a snap of her fingers; mist surrounded her, causing invisibility to occur. Despite the fact that she had grabbed a portable heart monitor on the counter and was making progress through these white corridors, she was heavily breathing and could barely trudge along until she reached the entrance.

With one hand firmly gripped on the machinery, she took a deep breath and hurried more quickly past the gates and down the streets.

"There…" she breathed with light, shallow panting. Her gaze fixated on a beige building beyond two blocks. "I'm coming..."

She gasped out and finished, "…boss."

* * *

Tsuna's back straightened in his seat. The bell had rung just moments before and he was back in his seat… with students staring at him, he could add. It didn't help that he returned from Hibari's office WITHOUT a single scratch or injury, in another case. Of course, he still had the injured leg to deal with. Tsuna didn't have any crutches he could use so as decided; he was determined to be as sneaky as usual. A sky flame was shot out lightly from his left leg resulting in only a slightly delayed step every time he walked. Normally, a bullet would've caused his leg to collapse and not move but for now, he was content with just a miniature wobble in his step.

Considering that Reborn was also around, Tsuna lighted up a mist flame covering the sky flame. Mist flames were easily accessible to him now that Mukuro and Chrome decided to give him a Mist ring for his birthday last year.

He smirked at the gapes and gawks that he was receiving from the ignorant classmates of his… in this world, at least. Reborn's evil, sadistic aura was definitely starting to rub off him; Tsuna could have sworn Reborn was purposefully doing this if he wasn't dead.

Mochida, still peeved, was glaring at Tsuna, knowing of his 'accident.' Tsuna indifferently glanced in the opposite direction of the heated glare, choosing instead to watch the teacher wave his hands in the air to get the students under control. He snickered inwardly.

Kirou-san, as Tsuna liked to call him, was waving off an obedient puppy- Gokudera who was begging for forgiveness after Takeshi had split water over Kirou's homework. He had to sustain a laugh before looking the other way so that they wouldn't see him cackling at them.

For all he knew, everything was as normal as it could get in this current situation and Tsuna knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

Or so he thought; his mist guardian was going to pop in soon...perhaps? And with another of his guardian following her, Tsuna would soon be overwhelmed with the… circumstances, if he could so easily phrase it.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA, foreshadowing is my evil friend here! :D Well, I have a concert to attend today; so hopefully I'll update this before. Wish me luck in choir!

Also, if you have not voted this story or other stories on my poll, you can do so still, and to newcomers, the poll is where you, readers, can decide which story will be updated regularly and others, occasionally when I find some slips of time. Which, now that I mention it, this story is second place! First, is Double in a Soul, then this… and then it was Betrayal of Decimo… then tie for fourth Ways to Destroy a Guardian (RoTG) and Crossing of Dimensions (FT), then Search for the World (Hetalia) and last but not least (err well, actually it is.) My Ludicrous Life (TMNT).


End file.
